Come Back To Me?
by I-Has-Broken-Heart
Summary: Sometimes Vincent doesn't always think his actions through, and he never considers the consequences. He doesn't consider the fact that Reno may never get over what happens. But can you blame him? there was no reason for it to ever happen. foul mouth


This is just a short, quick fic i wrote while listening to backstreet boys. funny, right? haha.

Anyway, its just a short angsty VinxReno fic. Nothing too special. But review and let me know what you think of my quick works hahahaha.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just don't think we should…be together anymore...We'd be better off…alone" The raven haired man looked down at the shocked redhead. Their conversation had been brief, but with it ending like this? They had been together nearly 7 months now.

"W-what did I..." Reno stuttered out, still unable to fully believe this was happening. His aquamarine eyes were wide, and full of confusion and hurt.

"It isn't you..." Vincent replied, speaking softly and quiet.

"D-don't lay that shit on me, yo!" Reno looked up in anger, tears swelling in his eyes. "What did I do wrong!! " He paused a moment, and then spoke before Vincent could start. "Forget it. You want me gone, hell I don't know why, and you know what, fuck it, I don't give a damn!" He turned and walked to the door of the apartment. "IM GONE!" he opened the door and walked out, slamming it loudly behind him.

Vincent ran a hand through his long, messy hair and took a deep breath. Was he doing the right thing? He hoped Reno would get over him soon. He hoped HE could get over Reno soon.

* * *

A month passed by, and Vincent had been the one haunted by that night ever since. He felt the aching in his heart, and he knew someone was missing. He was lying on his bed currently, staring up at the ceiling, trying to get the redhead out of his thoughts. But every time he tried to start a new subject, somehow, the redhead returned. It was like a song was stuck in his head, and he just couldn't make it go away.

"Why did I let go of him…" He sat up and rubbed his head. "I need to find him..." rapidly, Vincent got off his bed and got dressed and went out to look for Reno. Thoughts raced though his mind. What if he says yes? What if he says no? Will he say no? Does he have reason to? Of course he does, his heart was broken. Because of that, would he hate Vincent now? What if he moved on? What if he was with another person?

* * *

The redheaded Turk was sitting hunched over at a bar. He was staring down into the glass he had been drinking from, just thinking. He was so alone now, and hated it. Sighing loudly, he threw up his hand wanting the attention of the bartender. The action was a success, and the large man walked over.

"One more..." Reno spoke weakly.

"Ya'v had quite a few..." he replied in a foreign accent.

"….just one…more" His weak response earned a pitiful look from the bar tender.

The man sighed and took the glass and refilled it, then returned it to the spot he had taken it from. He then walked off to tend to the few other customers in the bar.

There was a faint rumble of thunder. Reno sighed loudly to himself and sat up, downing his drink. He pulled out some money from his pocket and paid his bill and walked out. He might have had several drinks, but it was nothing to get him drunk. He didn't want the pain of being drunk. The redhead knew full and well it wouldn't make him forget.

He wondered down the street, staring at the grey sky that threatened to rain. The streets were near empty. 'Even the sky wants to cry...' he thought. 'Is it because I try not to?'

Streets were empty and the rain poured down, washing away the clear truth that Reno was crying, but he would never admit to such a thin. He walked down the lonely street, having the same lonesome feeling in his heart. He just felt empty. The cold rain was actually warmer than he himself felt. His hair was soon soaked, and his red strands were now flat against his head and face. The rest of him was quickly soaked to the bone, but he did not care. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment. His mind was filled with thoughts that were unclear and scattered. He couldn't make sense of them, so he tried to push them away like the rest of his emotions, but was unsuccessful.

Down the street was a taller man. His black hair stood out most of all. Reno looked up, thinking nothing of it. The man seemed to take notice to Reno and was walking towards him. Reno didn't care. If the man wanted a fight, he wouldn't get much of one.

But he didn't want a fight at all…

Reno got a better look at the man, and soon realized he was no enemy. It was Vincent. '_What...what does he want_?' he thought, feeling a bit nervous. He quickly tried to stop the tears and rubbed his eyes.

Vincent looked down at Reno with a pitiful look. Reno just stood there, looking at him, but not making eye contact. He didn't want to talk to Vincent now, not like this.

"Reno..." Vincent's voice was soft and gentle, almost inaudible from the sound of the icy rain hitting the world around them. "Reno, I am so sorry…" Vincent took a deep and shaken breath.

Reno's eyes flickered up to Vincent, shocked at what he had just heard. "W-wha?"

"Reno, I'm so sorry!! Can you please forgive me!?" The tall man dropped to his knees, and he began to cry. His voice was now quicker and he held a sorrow-filled tone. "I- I know I hurt you!! And I'm so sorry! Can you please forgive me!?" He looked up at Reno, a pleading look on his face. He seemed so weak right now, and vulnerable.

Reno just looked at him, frowning. He bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say. He felt too broken to go back to Vincent now. He felt as if he couldn't be with anyone really. "Vince..." He spoke quietly, sighing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I just...I miss you Reno. I really do..." Vincent had hope in his eyes and heart that Reno would forgive him for being an idiot. He had thought it through, and believed Reno would 

forgive him. He didn't consider the fact that Reno would not want him back. He was just trying to be optimistic about the situation. He just…He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

Reno looked away to the other side of the street with faded aquamarine eyes, not knowing what to do. He thought about it but found it too hard to decide. '_This doubt I have…Should I just say no?_' He was confused, and this concerned Vincent. He did not like the time it was taking for the reply. He never once expected a yes right on the spot, but he didn't ever imagine that it would take this long. It seemed like it was an eternity before Reno parted his lips to speak.

"Vincent, I can't…I just..I don't know. Ever since then, I haven't been the same...I just, I can't Vincent."

The words pierced Vincent's heart like a dagger that's been twisted and ripped out of his chest in the most violent of manners. He looked down at the ground, the raindrops descending around him and cascading down into the puddles that were quickly forming.

"O-oh…I...I am truly sorry…I did...I didn't..." Tears blended with rain. Vincent choked on his words, unable to speak or think clearly. This was the first time in a long time that he had felt like this, and an even longer time since he had cried. Was this truly the end? Had he messed up so much that he left Reno too broken to come back?

"Vince, I just can't. Not now." Reno turned and Vincent watched him walk down the street, and fade away behind the rain.

His crimson eyes then looked up at the sky, and he closed his eyes. "I've never been one to believe in these things, and I don't quite know how this works," He paused and took a deep breath, "But please let things be ok. I just want to see him smile. I want to smile. I…I want Reno to be happy…"

With that, the raven haired man stood and turned the other way and hung his head as he walked in the heavy rain.

As soon as he got home, however, it had stopped raining as he placed his hand on the door knob. He looked back and at the weakly shining sun behind grey clouds. He weakly smiled and turned back to the door and walked inside. Perhaps all they needed was time.

Because like any storm, with time, it will go away and the sun will return.

* * *

So there you have it! a quick, could be a part 2 coming up, story. hope you liked it -happy face-

Can you tell i like the pairing VincentxReno ?


End file.
